


First Kiss

by Summery_Nights



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Art, F/M, First Kiss, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summery_Nights/pseuds/Summery_Nights
Summary: Based on Hiro Mashima's new art!
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 48





	First Kiss

Natsu was in heaven.

Why wouldn't he? He just got the girl who he fell in love with, is teammates and partners with, hugging him, but not like a friends hug, a _different hug._

But he was also in a hell of confusion.

Natsu couldn't believe it. This was Lucy, _Lucy Heartfilia._ The girl who always wanted her man to be perfect, tall, smart, handsome, basically your Prince Charming. Well, screw that, dragons are much better than puny, stick figured princes.

But she was also here, hugging him, her beautiful face centimeters away from his. 

Natsu had to keep his eyes open. He first needed to check on their position. One dainty hand on his chest and one his shoulder, check.

Bodies stuck to one another, check.

One hand on her head, and one hand on her waist, check. 

Yep, he was definitely in heaven.

But thoughts were still swarming in the dragon slayer's head. The blonde could be drunk, but Natsu couldn't smell any alcohol on her, just daisies and strawberries. She could be pranking on him, but she looked genuine, plus her heart was beating way to fast for it to be a prank.

Maybe they were really about to do _it._

He decided to screw his self control, and take those precious lips to his. 

And he did.

He could feel a shudder run through the celestial mage's back, but she kissed him back, her soft lips against his. Natsu could never thought, after years of saying to himself that kisses are disgusting, can be good and sweet. 

They pull back, foreheads touching.

"Wow." Lucy breathed out.

Natsu was also in a daze as well. "Wow."

"That was the best first kiss I've ever had in my life." The blonde murmured softly, her cheeks ablaze. Natsu grinned. Of course it was the best, this was him they were talking about. Of course he is the best.

"Right back 'atcha, Luce." The fire dragon slayer whispered fondly. " I've always been wondering about... this."

The blonde nodded shyly. "Me...too."

Natsu press his lips on her forehead. "I love you, Luce. And I always will."

Lucy looked up to him, eyes brimming with tears with love.

"And I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> So, the new picture Hiro Mashima drew of Natsu and Lucy was driving me crazy, like, my heart went from normal beating, to doki doki crazy beating! I was squealing so much, my fam looked like me like I was a maniac, and my uncle asked me if I needed to go to the hospital... :P But anyway, I hope you enjoy this small fic, don't forgot to leave a kudos and comment!  
> See you all soon!


End file.
